


seven minutes

by clickymonster



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, skam nl, van der stoffles, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickymonster/pseuds/clickymonster
Summary: “So,” Lucas starts, snapping jens out of his thoughts.  “From what I’ve gathered, this game is either supposed to relieve the sexual tension between two people or make it worse.”Jens laughs and shakes his head. “Oh really?”“Totally.”
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	seven minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and I hope its not terrible and that you guys like it!

“Is there a light we could turn on?” Jens mutters into the darkness. “I can barely see my hand let alone you.”

“I don’t think so,” Lucas says softly. “I tried to find one before we got pushed in here but there doesn’t seem to be a switch anywhere.”

“Hold on, I’ll use the flashlight on my phone.”

Jens pulls his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and types in his password, finding the flashlight icon and pressing it. He grins and sets his phone down on the floor in front of him. In the light he can see Lucas grin and adjust his position on the closet floor. “Better?” Jens asks. Lucas nods and leans his head against the wall behind him. Jens crosses his legs and shoves his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. 

He looks around the closet they’re in. It’s definitely a tight squeeze, Jens can feel the toes of his shoes touching Lucas’s, but it is not as small as he thought it would be. 

Somehow their friends had roped everyone into playing party games. They were at a house party somewhere in Antwerp when Kes had suggested they play spin the bottle. Immediately everyone objected to it, the majority of their friend group being in relationships, Robbe and Sander, Aaron and Amber, Kes and Isa and even Moyo had a thing blossoming with Noor. With spin the bottle out of the question, Jayden suggested truth or dare which is how Jens found himself in this particular situation. 

The questions started off like any other. Weirdly sexual mixed with immature dares until Robbe asked Jens truth or dare and he mistakenly said truth. “If you had to do seven minutes in heaven with anyone at the party, who would you pick?” Robbe had asked him with a smirk. The latter knew about Jens’s small, miniscule, crush on Lucas ever since he moved to Antwerp for university four months prior. Jens had glared at him. He thought about saying Jana but things were still relatively fresh from their breakup over the summer and he didn’t want to risk actually getting locked in a closet with her. 

So he said Lucas. Lucas had perked up at the mention of his name and looked around the group confused. “He said he would pick you to do seven minutes in heaven with,” Robbe exclaimed, leaning into Sander who wrapped an arm around Robbe’s waist. Lucas stuck his tongue out at Jens and Jens flipped him off. 

“It's okay Jens,” Lucas said teasingly. “I would rather pick you over Jayden.” Jayden let out a cry and shoved Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas grinned and shrugged before turning back towards the group. 

“There’s a closet over in the back. You guys should go since you both chose each other.” Sander chuckled into Robbe’s shoulder and nodded in Jens’s direction. 

“Seriously Sander!” Jens exclaimed. The blond laughed. 

Suddenly the whole group was agreeing with Robbe and Sander and the next thing Jens knew was he was being dragged to the closet with his friends and shoved inside, stumbling over Lucas. 

That is where Jens finds himself. In a closet. Alone. With the boy he kinda, sort of, definitely has a crush on. He wasn’t blind. As soon as Jens saw Lucas on the first day of university in their shared literature class, he felt butterflies. Because holy crap, any doubt he had ever had about his sexuality was suddenly gone and replaced with the image of ocean blue eyes staring back at him. His blond curls that fell over his forehead, his eyes, his freckles that scattered his cheekbones… Lucas was the epitome of the boy next door. 

And it made Jens’s insides turn to mush. 

He looks at Lucas across from him in the closet. Lucas nudges his foot against Jens’s and Jens kicks him back with a smile. 

It really wasn’t Jens’s intentions to fall for Lucas, but he couldn’t help it. Being around Lucas was easy, uncomplicated and in all honesty being around him made Jens feel good. Lucas reminded him of Robbe because of everything that went on with his mom and dad and he was just really fucking easy to talk to. They could talk about their fears and dreams, they could make fun of each other, they could banter, they could easily talk to each other about who was the better Mario Kart player. Jens didn’t realise he could get so close to a person in such a short amount of time but here he was, with an undeniably huge crush on Lucas and it was killing him. 

“So,” Lucas starts, snapping jens out of his thoughts. “From what I’ve gathered, this game is either supposed to relieve the sexual tension between two people or make it worse.” 

Jens laughs and shakes his head. “Oh really?”

“Totally.”

“You know we technically don’t have to do anything right?”

“I know,” Lucas says and looks down at their feet. “Our friends think differently however.”

Jens sighs. “Yeah, apparently.”

Lucas purses his lips and looks up at Jens through his lashes. “Did you actually mean it when you said you would pick me for this stupid game?”

“Of course, Luc,” Jens says, making eye contact. I would pick you over anyone in a heartbeat, he thought to himself. “Did you really mean it when you said you would pick me over Jayden?”

Lucas giggles, the tips of his ears flushing. “Duh, I’m pretty sure you’re aware of this, but you’re pretty easy on the eyes. Plus if I picked Jayden I’m pretty sure I would end up killing him halfway through this instead of actually doing anything.”

Jens smiles and Lucas ducks his head down again. Jens clears his throat and looks around at the closet. There were a few shelves above them, leaving them barely enough room to stand. It looked like there were shoes, some old sports equipment and a variety of clothes that smelled like they needed to be cleaned three years ago. There was an old basketball in the corner collecting dust, but other than that, the closet was pretty bare bones. Well except for the gorgeous boy in front of him. That was very nice. 

Jens looks back at Lucas and is met with the blue eyes he has grown to love. Lucas gives him a small smile before clearing his throat. 

“Jens?”

“Yeah?” 

“Hypothetically, would you want to do anything while we’re in here?”

“What do you mean?”

“If I kissed you, would you be okay with that?”

Jens felt his breath get caught in his throat. His eyes widen as he looks over at the other boy. Lucas blushes furiously and looks away before Jens can speak. 

“Its okay if you don’t want to, I probably just misread the vibe in here and made it super awk-”

“You want to kiss me?” Jens cuts Lucas off. They meet each other's eyes again. Jens feels his heartbeat pick up. Lucas wants to kiss him? What does this mean? Does he like him back, does he feel the same electricity when they’re near each other, does he want something other than friendship?

“I mean, yeah.” Lucas plays with his hands. 

“Really?” 

“You know what? Forget I said anything I don’t want to make myself look stu-”

“Luc!” Jens cuts him off again and crawls over to him, sitting closer so that they are facing each other closely. “I want to kiss you too.” It was finally out in the open, now was not the time to turn back. Jens took another breath. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you these last few months but I didn’t want to say anything in case it would mess up our friendship.” He puts his hand on Lucas’s knee. “But seriously, I have wanted to kiss you for so fucking long.”

Lucas laughs, a pretty blush spreads over his cheekbones. He puts his hand over Jens’s. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, really.” 

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you too, I mean, if that wasn;t clear by what I said about wanting to kiss you and stuff.” Lucas says softly. He intertwines their fingers together and lets out a breath of relief when their hands interlock. “I really like you. So much that it’s kinda scary.”

“I feel that,” Jens gets out. “I really don’t want to screw anything up with you.”

“I don’t want to screw anything up with you too.”

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes please.”

Jens nudges their foreheads together and rubs his nose against Lucas’s. He closes his eyes and lets himself breath for a second. Slowly, he turns his face and slots their lips together. Lucas lets out a sigh and kisses him back slowly, moving one hand to cup Jens’s jaw, angling their lips together. 

Lucas’s lips are soft, plush against Jens’s and it feels so fucking right. Jens moves his lips against Lucas’s and feels the swarm of butterflies in his stomach return. This time, he doesn’t feel nervous. He just feels their lips moving against each other, and he smiles into the kiss. He can feel Lucas smile back and takes the opportunity to push his lips open. Lucas makes a soft noise and Jens runs his tongue over Lucas’s bottom lip. He feels their tongues slide together and deepens the kiss further. 

It’s warm and wet and all kinds of good that Jens can feel his toes curling at the sensations. He pushes into the kiss harder, making his desperation and feelings known. Lucas meets him in the middle. Jens moves his hand to Lucas’s waist and tries to pull him closer, which is proven difficult since they’re sitting cross legged infront of each other in the fucking closet. Lucas pulls away first and grins. He starts to move from his position and nudges Jens so that he’s pressed against the wall behind him. Jens makes a confused noise. 

“Luc?” He questions but his voice gets caught in his throat when Lucas moves so that he is practically in Jens’s lap, legs straddling him on either side. Lucas cups his neck and smashes their lips together again. Jens automatically moves his hands to Lucas’s waist and tugs him closer. 

This kiss is more urgent than their first one. It’s all kinds of intense and a flurry of teeth and tongues as the two try and pour their emotions into it. Jens lets out a groan as Lucas’s tongue flicks around in his mouth and he is suddenly so grateful that they’re sitting because he thinks his legs would give out if they were standing. He arms clammer up Lucas’s back in an attempt to bring him closer, closer, closer. 

Lucas pulls away again and turns Jens’s face to look at him. Their lips are red and swollen. Jens looks far away, as if kissing Lucas pulled his world out from under his feet. Licas takes the opportunity to lean down and place a sloppy, open mouthed kiss behind Jens’s ear. He feels the boy beneath him gasp at the sensation and lightly grazes his teeth against the skin before nipping gently and soothing the mark with a swipe of his tongue. 

“Luc.” 

Jens’s eyes are closed and he sounds so gone for this boy that Lucas learns back into his neck and continues his trail of sloppy kisses, occasionally biting to leave small marks as if to say, you’re mine. He moves from behind his ear, to the side of his neck, grazing down the juncture between his neck and shoulder, to across his collarbone, pulling down his hoodie. Jens’s hands push and pull and his waist and back trying to pull Lucas impossibly closer. He feels drunk on the sensation of Lucas’s lips against his burning skin. He feels electric, on fire, tingling in all the right ways until he mistakenly rolls his hips up to meet Lucas’s. 

Lucas moans and drops his head against Jen’s shoulder, pressing down into the movement. He feels Jens stiffen beneath him and moves to look at him. 

“Sorry I just - you feel good and - I - I” Jens stammers. 

Lucas shushes him by meeting his lips in a bruising kiss. “Don’t stop,” he gasps into their mouths. Lucas presses down again and rolls their hips together electing a moan out of both of them. Jens leans down and presses open mouthed kisses along Lucas’s collarbone and Lucas hesitantly begins making small thrusting movements with his hips. Jens rolls his hips up to meet Lucas’s thrusts and he gasps because it feels so impossibly good. They officially crossed the line between friends and maybe more than friends, Jens thinks to himself as he and Lucas move together, building a rhythm and breathing heavily into each other's mouths.

Their movements speed up and Jens can feel heat pooling in his stomach. He desperately grabs at Lucas and kisses him and kisses him, feeling himself get hotter with each touch. Lucas begins moving his hips in earnest, making small little gasping noises that sounds like fucking music to Jens’s ears - 

A knock on the closet door causes them to abruptly halt. 

“You guys okay? You’ve been in there for like twenty minutes…” Robbe’s voice floats through the door. Lucas huffs out a laugh and his head flops onto Jens’s shoulder, his shoulders shaking. Jens rolls his eyes and lets out a giggle as his hand moves to gently stroke the smaller boy’s back. 

“We’re good!” Jens calls out. Lucas muffles laughs into his shoulder. 

“Are you guys planning on coming out of there anytime soon?” Robbe continues, “because we were gonna get some more drinks and stuff.”

“Yeah we’ll be out in a sec!” Jens can hear Robbe yelling back towards the group, the music thumping behind the closet door. Jens and Lucas look at each other before bursting out into laughter at their current position. 

Jens moves his hands to cup Lucas’s face and bring their lips together softly. They spend a minute lazily making out until they hear the unmistakable noise of a bottle breaking on the floor outside. “We should probably go back out there,” Lucas smirks. 

“Yeah,” Jens agrees. “Are we okay?” He asks quietly. “Because I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

“Neither do I.” Lucas murmurs. His presses a soft, barely there kiss against Jens’s mouth and smiles. Jens’s heart fills with warmth as he pulls away and hugs Lucas, his Lucas, close to his chest. 

“Okay, good.”


End file.
